Dark Paradise
by xAsTheWorldFallsDownx
Summary: Lana loved everything Game of Thrones. When her drama teacher gets her a part in the towns Renaissance fair she is suddenly transported to an unknown land with no memory of anything, only her name. Will her memory come back to her in time to help her survive this new land? Will she ever get home or does fate have something different planned for her? Jaime/OC RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

**A new fic! Hope you guys like it; all my other fics are still on hiatus. I will more than likely move my OUaT fics to another site haven't decided yet. But, I thought why not post a fresh fic. My other GoT fic will be updated soon, I promise. Until then enjoy the new GoT fic. Photos for this fic will be on my profile just like with my other fic.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

A loud sigh was heard while the brunette dabbed her forehead with the silk clothe. It was so damn hot today, and the damn dress she was wearing didn't help anything. All the layers, and the thickness of it wasn't helping anything; the corset that pulling everything together was a bitch! But, Lana had to Wear it; her drama teacher had given her the role as 'queen' in the town's Renaissance fair. Lana's long dark hair was laying down her back with pieces braided and pulled back, while a pearl hairband was on her head. She didn't know how the women back in the 16th century wore these things all the time.

She would place her 'crown' upon her hair once the fair officially began. Right now all the actors were arriving, while a few people walked around to check things out ahead of time. Lana on the other hand sat under a shade tree on a small bench, fan in her hand while she fanned herself over and over trying to cool off. It was only the beginning of the day and she was already sweating up a damn storm. This was Lana's first time being a part of the fair. For so many years Lana had come to the fair as 'guest' but now she was a part of it all and she'd gotten the role of 'queen' why wasn't she happier? Why wasn't she jumping for joy?

Maybe if it wasn't so blasted hot, and her dress didn't have so many layers to it she would be a happier. Truth be told she would rather be in her cool apartment, with the AC up, curled up with her dog and watching Game of Thrones… A marathon had been on all weekend and she had to miss it all because of rehearsal for this fair. She had seen all the episodes more times than she could count but she still liked watching them over and over again. It broke her heart when King Robert died; he was a drunken and whoring king. Yes. But, Lana did like Robert in a strange way.

It wasn't personality, or looks… No! But, something she couldn't put her finger on… With that thought her mind started to wonder to Jaime Lannister, and the Queen. They were both beautiful with Lannister looks on their side. But, Lana never liked the two. Sure, first time Lana saw Jaime on the show she got weak in the knees a bit. Thought he might be some 'Knight in Shining Armor' or something but that soon changed when she saw just how evil those two were.

Lana was a bit embarrassed to admit it, but she had a crush on the Stark bastard; Jon Snow. Just a little one mind you, but still a crush at that. With that thought she had to force her mind back to reality. She wasn't at home, she wasn't going to be home until later that night so she might as well suck it up and stop daydreaming. She'd pulled herself from her daydreams just in time to catch Mr. Anderson; her drama teacher that gave her this part in the fair coming her way.

"Miss. Knightdale, the fair is about to start… Are you about ready?" Mr. Anderson asked her as he looked down at the dark haired woman.

"Uh, yes… I am, how long before it begins? I would like to have a little walk before its starts." Lana said while standing, pulling her green skirts of her dress with her so she didn't trip.

Lana watched as Mr. Anderson glanced down at his wrist watch; here she thought he told the students and her not to bring any modern day things. '_That way you can get a feel of life back in this day._' She remembered his words. She very much doubted that they had wrist watches back then… But she pushed that thought aside when she heard him speak.

"Yes… but make your walk quick Miss. Knightdale." Mr. Anderson patted her shoulder then walked off back to the fair.

Didn't have to tell Lana twice she pulled the skirts of her green dress that almost matched her eyes, so she wouldn't trip and started on her walk. While walking Lana placed one of her hands on her stomach while the other ran up to the necklace that rested around her neck; she wore it all the time since her mother had given it to her. It was a pretty simple necklace; with a silver chain, what looked like a diamond in the middle, and dangling from the middle from a small chain was a wolf charm. It almost reminded her of something that the Starks might have; from what her mother said it was a family heirloom that was passed down to all the women in the family.

She let her fingers play with the charm of the wolf while she walked, her greenish blue eyes trailed up to the sky. It was such a lovely day, just too damn hot. If only it was about ten degrees lower it would be just right. With her hand still resting on the charm dangling from her necklace she pulled out her clothe and dabbed her face, neck, chest, and the bit of her cleavage that was showing to get rid of the thin sweat that layered her skin. The walk was so refreshing and nice letting her hand drop from her breasts that she'd been dabbing she pulled up her skirts when she saw a path leading into the woods.

'_Just a little walk in the woods… Just to cool me off. No harm right? Mr. Anderson will call me once it's time to come back._' She told herself in her head. That was enough to push her to venture into the woods. Both of her hands were now gritting and pulling on her skirts a bit hard so her ankles were revealed as she stepped over twigs and rocks as not to rip or snag her skirts. It felt rather nice in the shade of the woods; the woods had a cool and damp feeling to them, more than likely because of the rain that had the day before still lingering in the trees. Lana could feel her shoulders relaxing while her hot skin started to cool. Lana was quickly loosing track of time, and enjoying her walk through the woods. It wasn't until she heard the faint sound of someone calling her name that she realized just how far she'd ventured into the forest.

"Lana… Lana… where are you?" she heard from a far distance away.

"Shit…" She muttered gritting the fabric of her skirts tight in her grit. "I got carried away now I am far from the fair sight…" She growled turning around to try and get back to the fair as fast as she could.

While she was moving through the woods she heard something to her left. Stopping suddenly she looked around; her heard was beating wildly in her chest.

"H-Hello…?" She called looking around. "Who's there?" She asked.

Out of nowhere something jumped from the woods in a flash running across the path. It looked like a huge wolf; the animal had taken her by surprise and caused her to fall back hitting her head hard on the ground, knocking her out instantly.

"My lady…" A voice called out it sounded so far away. "My lady are you alright?"

"My lady." Another voice joined the other, the second voice was more deep and older than the first.

With force Lana fluttered her eyes open; the felt to heavy she almost didn't want to open them. When her eye landed on the figure looking over her she blinked confused. Who was these men? It wasn't just two figures leaning over her, it was four men looking down at her with concern and curious faces.

"My lady, can you stand? Are you alright?" The oldest of the four asked reaching his hand out for her to take.

"What is your name, my lady?" The man standing beside the oldest man asked. She could tell they were related; perhaps father and son?

What was her name? That thought floated in her mind for a long moment until finally it hit her; Lana, her name was Lana. But, that's all she could remember. How did she get here? Who were her parents? Where had she been heading? Nothing. Even though she didn't know these men or where she was something in her still trusted them. Slowly but gently she placed her hand in the man's larger one while he helped her to her feet.

"M-My name is Lana…" she answered wrapping her arms around herself as she shivered.

Her surroundings were covered in a small layer of snow; the men were clothed in many layers and fur.

"I can not remember anything by my name." Lana spoke softly while one of the men placed their fur over her shoulders to help warm her up.

"You poor little darling… We shall take you back with us. To Winterfell." The oldest man told Lana with a warm and inviting smile on his lips.

The man that had placed the fur over her shoulders walked her to his horse and helped her up onto the saddle then got on behind her. His warm body that was against hers sent shivers down her back; his arms resting on either side of her holding the reins.

"My names Jon Snow." The man said hotly against her ear siding yet another warm shiver down her back.

"Lovely to meet you Jon Snow." She smiled up at him as the rode with the other three towards this place called Winterfell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I didn't think that this fic would get so much love with just one chapter posted. Thank you xenocanaan, nightwalkers2, StarkStruck11, SailorSedna052, guest 1, and guest 2 for your encouraging reviews!**

**I would have had this chapter up before now but I was having trouble with how to finish it. But, it's out now! :)**

**Also, I have a lot of ideas for this fic so don't worry about it going on hiatus anytime soon. Just need to figure out when I want to put these ideas I have in.**

**Lastly, I will be putting OCs into this fic; some will be in Westeros and some will be in 'our world'. If you would like an OC of your own in this fic PM me and I can send you the OC sheet to fill out. :)**

* * *

The small group of men and Lana rode for what seemed like forever for the dark haired girl. Lana had felt things turning and tossing inside her she didn't even know she had; her long hair blew gently against her shoulders. Lana could feel Jon Snow's warm body against her back; sure, his body was covered in many, many layers of clothes she could still feel his abs and chest against her back. His arms were on either side of her while he held the reigns of the horse; his biceps brushing against her upper arms now and again. Lana just kept her hands on her lap one hand on top the other. Lana didn't hate this feeling of Jon's body parts brushing her; she wouldn't say she liked it either it was a strange feeling to say the least.

Lana felt something strange all of a sudden; she felt eyes staring at her and Jon but she didn't want to turn around and look to see if anyone was following them or looking at her. The oldest man of the group who also seemed to be the leader of them was ahead of them, with a man that looked like the lord in ways was following up behind the lord. Jon and Lana were in the middle of the group; behind the lord's son. Lastly, the man that kind of looked like he didn't belong there was at the rear. This made Lana wonder if it was him staring at them, or was it someone else?

At any case Lana was sure she was over thinking this, trying to make something out of nothing. No, she didn't need to be thinking about some feeling she was getting… She needed to figure out just why she was here… If she lived around here, if she wasn't from around here… Her mind was blank and she hated this feeling! Only knowing her name… It felt strange, like a piece of her soul was missing. Well, in a way it was, wasn't it?

Lana closed her eyes trying to relax her mind and focus on something, anything to help her remember. After about five minutes of riding with her eyes closed she still had nothing; not a thing came back to her.

"Are you okay, my lady?" Jon asked her his voice deep his breath hot against her cold ears.

Lana's eyes popped open being caught by surprise; her head turning to look at the man behind her. Green eyes met dark ones. It was very strange, she felt like she knew the man but clearly he didn't know her. As a matter a fact all the men she felt like she knew, but none of them knew her. If they knew her they wouldn't have asked what her name was when they found her in the forest, right? At the moment Lana was confused beyond belief… So many questions were circling her head she was starting to get lightheaded.

"Uh, fine… I'm fine." Lana answered Jon's question flashing a convincing smile.

Jon said nothing else after she answered he turned his head up to stare ahead. Lana on the other hand was trying not to think about her cloudy past to much; she was sure that things would come back to in due time. Now, she only had to convince her brain to listen and stop the endless thoughts and questions. Lana pulled the heavy furred cloak closer to her body when a sudden chill blew through the air she didn't like this cold very much. It chilled her down to her bones even with the thick cloak pulled close to her body; was it possible that she really wasn't from this land? Clearly, if she was from this land then wouldn't she be used to the cold? Uh, there she went thinking again she really needed to turn her brain off! At that thought the strong voice of the one leading them boomed out from ahead.

"We are approaching Winterfell!" His loud voice and sudden outburst had caused Lana to jump slight; her head popping up to look ahead.

Ahead she could see large walls that seemed to be surrounding a kingdom? Was it a kingdom? Lana couldn't really tell from this far away, but it felt like she had seen this place before. Winterfell wasn't it? The whole place seemed to have this gloomy look around it; hell, who was she kidding, the whole place had that gloomy dark look and feeling about it. At the same time though, it had a strange inviting feeling to it. It was hard to explain to be honest.

The whole ride from where she'd woken up at to here had been quiet for the most part. The lord that was leading the small group of men and his son were chatting between each other quietly, but Jon and the one that followed in the back, as well as her were quiet for the most part. Not that she didn't like this quiet ride it was strangely refreshing. To say the least. The quietness of the ride was nice, but the ride itself wasn't; she was ready to get off this horse. Parts she didn't even know she had were being rubbed raw, and bounced around; the brunette was just ready to be off this horse.

The rest of the ride went pretty much the same way; quiet for the most part, and parts of Lana's getting rubbed raw. When the finally arrived at the walls that surrounded the kingdom Lana's feeling like she knew this place was stronger than ever. As the doors to Winterfell opened and the horses started to walk through the threshold Lana felt this strange energy rush over her. These images suddenly flashed in her mind. She saw the men that had found her with these puppies (or so she thought) in their arms; she saw them take the pups to the castle and giving them to four children: two boys and two girls. She also saw an army of people coming to Winterfell, and a man with a crown greeting the lord and who she was guessing was his family in front of the castle. The last image that flashed in her head was the image of these two blond adults in a tower, and a child finding the two; the man had grabbed the boy by the collar and pushed him from the tower window letting him fall.

Lana was suddenly brought from the scenes that flashed through her mind with a gasp when she felt someone tapping her leg gently and calling her name.

"My lady… Lady Lana…" She could tell that it was Jon. She hadn't realized that she had her eyes closed when she was seeing these scenes; that was until her eyes opened and she was looking down at Jon who was standing before her beside his horse and flashing a worried look her way. "Are you okay, my lady?"

"Oh, yes I am fine… I must have dozed off." Lana flashed yet another reassuring smile his way.

Jon said nothing more and simply grabbed her around the waist and helped her off the horse. Once her feet were safely on the ground again she felt like she could literally kiss the ground. But, Lana had a feeling if she did that then she would get strange looks. Instead once Jon stepped away from her she ran her hands over her skirts to straighten them out, and tightened the cloak around her neck fixing it so it was covering most of her green gown. Of course Lana still have this strange feeling lingering inside her after seeing those images, or were they flashbacks? Was it possible she had actually been here with a man that looked to be a king? The scenes she had seen didn't help her out at all, if anything that just confused her even more! She felt like she could actually pull out her brown curls right now she felt so frustrated.

Lana's green eyes searched her surroundings, this place really did look gray and depressing but at the same time it looked welcoming as well.

"Welcome to Winterfell Lana." The man that had been leading them back told her while he placed his hand on the small of her back leading her toward the entrance to the castle.

"Thank you…" She trailed off realizing he'd never actually introduced himself to her.

"Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell." Ned flashed a kind smile that seemed to warm up her insides even though she felt like her fingers were about to freeze off.

"Lord Stark, thank you." Lana smiled back at the Lord while they walked slowly closer to the entrance into the castle.

"As for now my dear you are a guest in our home, I shall talk to my wife to see what we shall do next. I remember you saying that you don't remember anything about yourself but your name, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Lana answered quickly with a nod of her head; she decided that it was best that she didn't speak about the scenes she had seen in her mind until she knew more about these people and this place.

"For now I shall talk with my wife, perhaps you can stay here until you remember more." Lord Stark offered; making it clear that he had to talk about it with Lady Stark first.

"That would be lovely… If your wife agrees." Lana revealed that she understood where he was going with what he was telling her.

"Good, well I shall go speak to her right away. I am sure one of the boys can show you around." Ned placed a light kiss on her knuckles then walked off in the castle.

Now she was all alone; standing in the middle of the courtyard her hands resting against her front, one on top the other. If there was a moment that she felt out place it was now; not knowing what to do or where to go she stood there her green irises just scanning the area in pure wonder. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a girl with long brown hair pulled into braids; even from afar she could see the dirt that was all over her face. The girl was peaking around one of the castle walls at her eyes full of wonder. The moment Lana saw the girl she had a feeling of like for this girl. Her feet started to guide her slowly toward the girl; when she spotted Lana coming closer she pulled herself back trying to hide.

"Hello…" Lana said kindly to the girl; still away from her some bit she decided to stop to see if the girl would talk back to her.

The girl pushed her head around the corn again staring at her big blue eyes looked curious as to who she was. Lana could completely understand; some strange woman coming back with her father of course she would want to know who she was.

"Hello." The girl answered after a quiet moment.

"I'm Lana… What's yours?" Lana asked with a kind smile; the easiest thing to do was to start talking to the girl and show that she could trust Lana.

"Arya… my name is Arya." The girl known as Arya answered, "Why are you here?" she asked curiously.

With a silent sigh Lana stepped closer to Arya and sat down on one of the benches that was close to them patting the cold stone next to her the girl came and sat down beside her. Once she was sat down Lana told her all about waking up with no memory of who she was or her past: only her name; as well as Ned, Rob, Jon, and Theon finding her and taking her back. Once Lana was finished with her story she looked over at Arya and saw that her eyes were wide.

"Wow, so you have no memory of how you got here? What you were doing before you fainted or anything?" Arya was certainly a curious girl; she liked that though.

Lana simply nodded her head twice as a reply. Before Arya could ask her any more questions they were pulled from their talk by Lord Stark's voice booming out over the courtyard calling for Lana.

"Lana! Would you please come here?" Ned called.

When Lana looked up she saw a woman by his side that she was certain was his wife. Lana patted Arya's hand giving her a smile. "We can finish talking later, hopefully."

Arya nodded eagerly with a big smile on her face. Lana then stood gathering the thick cloak and her skirts into her hands and headed across the empty courtyard to the lord and lady waiting for her. Lana just hoped that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Sorry, if this fic is going a little slow. I am trying not to move things along to fast. Just let me know if future chapters if you guys feel like things are moving along to slow.**

**Well, until chapter three!**

**Happy readings!**


End file.
